


Failed

by TheseUnexspectedWonders



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseUnexspectedWonders/pseuds/TheseUnexspectedWonders
Summary: "I actually thought that you ment it when you said I was enough", Aaron spoke, calmly. That was what worrying to Robert. No shouting or screaming. "What?", Robert replied startled, closing the pubs back door behind him, turning to face Aaron, who was leaning against the doorframe connecting to the living room. Robert could only see Aarons profile with his back leaning against the frame, head tilted down to the scuffed carpet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even express my disappointment. But my feeling as strong as they are finally kicked my ass unto putting them on paper well virtual paper anyway lol. Anyway hope you enjoy.

"I actually thought that you ment it when you said I was enough", Aaron spoke, calmly. That was what worrying to Robert. No shouting or screaming. 

"What?", Robert replied startled, closing the pubs back door behind him, turning to face Aaron, who was leaning against the doorframe connecting to the living room. Robert could only see Aarons profile with his back leaning against the frame, head tilted down to the scuffed carpet. 

Aaron looked up at Robert, his expression was unreadable, but his eyes showed a struggle. He simply replied,  
"When you told me in the hospital that I was enough and that you didn't want anyone else, you were lying".

Roberts brow immediately furrowed and he stepped towards Aaron, who stood to full height at the movement and moved backwards from Robert. This made Robert stop. 

"What?..Aaron of course I ment it, every word, what's wrong?", Robert was starting to feel a sickness in his stomach take on now. Why was Aaron talking like this, what had happened? Questions spun in his mind and one that sat in the background, just staring out from the dark part of his mind. Sitting and waiting for its chance to sneak out and make that sick feeling come through ten fold. Did Aaron know?

Aaron looked at Robert, that struggle he had in his eyes now broken through and Robert could see disappointed and heartbreak, everything that answered his questions. Aaron knew, Rebecca had gotten to him.

"Aar-  
"Don't robert, alright just don't even try to sort this one, because I already know what you are gonna say and it doesn't matter", Aaron shook his head slightly, his voice tight and strained like it hurt to speak his words. 

"Well if you know then it would matter, because whatever you've been told it's...there's more to it", Robert said, the pleading in his voice coming through.

"Oh theres more is there? Brilliant!. You I knew it, I just knew something was up, the way you've been it was just so clear but no, no I'd kept telling maself to pipe down, that you already plenty shown that you couldn't, that you would choose not to. But I was wrong about you, why am I surprised?", Aaron huffed out a sad laugh, folding his arms holding his biceps, holding himself together. 

That sick feeling? Yea it just exploded.

"Aaron please just listen to me, ok nothing is going on, we were just talking and-

"Yea here, in the home we having been sharing, just talking about how good you two used to stick it to each other, and then she leaned over and planted one on ya right?", Aaron clarified, eyebrows raised in request for an answer. 

Robert started, "Yes, ok that is what happened and I know you wanted-

Aaron interrupted, "And you immediately pushed her off and told her there was no chance and that you were getting married as of a month ago right?", again he waited. 

Robert internally flinched. It must have showed,because Aarons previously expressionless face suddenly broke. His shoulders falling from their stiff pose, he shook his head giving an exhusted sigh, "Yea that's what she said happened, so no, she hasn't gone mad or isn't making stuff up like my first instinct told me she was. Because it did, I immediately wanted to sling her one for being that desperate to slime her way in but..then she kept going for it..just like you did", there still wasn't anger there, not even calmness no this was disappointment and sadness. 

"Aaron I...Look I admit it happened for longer than necessary but I was taken off guard and then I didn't know how too without peavng her off,", Robert tried to explain, he had to losing Aaron wasn't an option he could accept. 

"Ah yea bet your vendetta against the Whites is so much more important to consider than the person you are ment to being marrying right?. What was it you said to her, it's not the right time? So when is the right time Robert because I'm as curious as she is honestly", Aaron snapped. 

Roberts legs felt weak, this was not good. He didn't know how to explain what happened, he was caught off guard and he hadent wanted to piss her off, but he had kissed back, if even for a second. He didnt want her, he wanted Aaron and their marriage but looks like he was already screwing that up.

"Ugh you know, everything in me wants to trust you but you make it so fucking easy to just not. I can't do this Robert", sighed Aaron he rubbed his face hard, like trying to rub all this away.

Robert heart started beating uncomfortably hard, he knew where this was heading. 

"Aaron no no, look I messed up I know but I swear it wasn't even a second and my brain finally clicked what was going on, what I yes let go on but I promise it ment nothing, i don't know why, maybe instinct or because we'd been talking but I swear I don't want her or anyone else!", Robert could feel the tears in his voice, could feel the lump taking a choke hold in his throat. This can't be happening. 

Aaron paused and looked at Robert standing there pleading his side, his truth. But the problem was his thruth was her thruth and that just made it was it was. Robert hadn't come in with talk about her lying and messing them about. She hadn't lied. Robert had.

"No I won't do this, I told you before I won't be made into someone who waits up wondering where you are, or who wonders if where you said you'd be is true. I don't want to be married to someone I second guess every ten minutes, even though clearly I have every right to on that one. I want more than this. And I hate you because I can't even say better, because I know I won't find find better because I love you damn it! And I want to be with you and married to you, but I won't put myself second in your life again". Tears were not what Aaron had wanted to come out in this but he'd always wanted a fiancée who loved him enough to listen to him, who put the life together as priority, who loved him enough to not kiss someone else. But that was just it wasn't it, when did Aaron ever get what he wanted. 

How had he done this? How had he manged to break Aaron heart again after only a month ago he promised he would spend the rest of his life protecting it. 

"Aaron I..just please..I messed up I know but you are first, you and Liv, and I know I have a bad way if showing it sometimes but I love you, more than anything, just let us sort through this", Robert could see his words hitting Aaron, right in the heart he kept chiseling away at no matter how many times he put the weapon down.

Aaron's pained face looked at Robert, "I know you do, but that's why it hurts so much, because it just never enough for is it?". I going out to the front, get your things and go back to Vic's", Aaron concluded, for the first time with anger..and then with only a slight softer tone continued, "because unless you listen to me this time, we won't sort this". He finished and slowly turned and left.

Robert stood there. In 5 mins he would go upstairs and do as Aaron asked, when he could move again. In 5 minutes he would stop with the tears that were edging over his eyes, when the beginning flood of tears began to dry away. In 5 minutes he would understand how it had come to this and how much he nearly had and stil may have, ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him, because right know he didn't.  
But this could wait for 5 minutes because right now he couldn't move and his heart was tearing and he couldn't stop crying because he'd failed. He promised Aaron he could always rely on him and he'd broken his promise and maybe even them.


End file.
